Mascara Panic
by Inazuma Eleven Lovers
Summary: Masaki dan Kyousuke, sepasang anak alay, dibuat heboh dengan adanya berita tentang razia yang akan mengancam keselamatan maskara, kacamata hitam, dan alat-alat rias lain milik mereka. (Collab Project)


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

**Authoresses: **Kuroka, Kuroi-Neko-cii, echinesia, Kana Hime & Tsubaki Audhi.

**Notes:** Cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, karakter ataupun peristiwa. _#plak_  
Mohon maaf atas ketidakkonsitenan pemakaian nama, _character abuse_ yang terlalu berlebihan, lebay tingkat dewa dll karena fic ini ditulis hanya untuk hiburan (dan keisengan) semata. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Mascara Panic  
**  
a Tsurualay+Karialay collab (nista) fanfiction

* * *

Masaki sedang berkonsentrasi memoleskan maskara _aqua-proof_ (?) di bulu matanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyousuke datang dengan mendobrak pintu (kamar mandi pria) dan berkata;

"MAS, GAWAT MAS..!" seru Kyousuke nggak nyante. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tercekat layaknya komuk-komuk para penjaja petasan yang mendengar sirine mobil polisi.

Masaki berdecak pelan.

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada meja rias (?) dengan satu tangan masih menggenggam botol maskara dan tangan yang satunya lagi menggenggam tutup sekaligus pemolesnya.

Masaki membalikkan wajahnya persis seperti para jurig yang ada di film-film horor.

"GAWAT, GAWAT." Mencak Masaki dengan tinggi suara delapan oktaf; "LIAT NIH MASKARA GUE JADI ANCUR!" semprotnya sambil melotot, murka.

Kyousuke sempat melonjak kaget saat melihat wajah Masaki (yang terlihat cukup menyeramkan akibat maskara hitam legamnya terlihat bercucuran seperti terkena bekas air mata). "Sori Mas, sori. Tapi gue beneran punya berita yang gawat, nih!" Ujar Kyousuke gusar.

Masaki berkacak pinggang.

"Apa?" Katanya dengan gaya nyolot. "Awas kalo beritanya cuma _hoax_ ato berita garing," tuturnya sambil memicingkan matanya dan menatap Kyousuke tajam.

"Gue denger dari kelas sebelah, katanya hari ini mau ada razia!"

Masaki menyemburkan oksigen yang ada di dalam mulutnya (?).

"HAH?!"

Kali ini muka Masaki benar-benar terlihat 100% horor. "SERIUS LO, YOS?"

Kyousuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Ciyuss. Enelan." Katanya seraya membentuk huruf "V" dengan kedua jarinya.

Masaki mangap.

"TERUS GIMANA NASIB MASKARA SAMA KACAMATA ITEM KITA, YOS...?!" Teriakan Masaki membahana sepenjuru ruang kamar mandi pria laksana sebuah badai yang cetar membahana tatkala bumi sedang gonjang-ganjing.

"Gini, bro. Gue ada koneksi yang kayanya bisa dititipi barang kita, tapi..." Kyousuke menimbang-nimbang, bingung mau melanjutkan atau tidak.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Masaki penasaran.

"Err... itu... kayaknya bakal susah nitip ke tuh orang," jawab Kyousuke. Masaki memutar bola mata, berharap putaran bola matanya dapat membuat razia dibatalkan.

"Emang kenapa sih, bro? Siapa sih orang itu?" tanya Masaki geregetan.

"mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" tanya Kyousuke sembari menyunggingkan seringai yang berarti lain bagi Masaki.

"Yos kasih tauuuu!" ujar si boncel menggoyang goyangkan si alay butut (?) dan melupakan maskaranya yang meluber mengalir di pipinya.

"Kasih tau gak yaaau?" Kyousuke makin memperpanas hati Masaki.

Masaki mulai gondok.

"TSURULAY CIYUSAN GUEEEH!" seru Masaki ngeles sekuat tenaga. Tapi di mata Kyousuke, sekawan alaynya tampak begitu horor dengan maskara yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"...Kakak gue."

Masaki terdiam tanpa aba aba.

"Kakak lu? Maksudnya Yuuichi-nii? Ciyus? Enelan?!" Masaki masang wajah horror pada wajahnya yang sudah horror.

"Iye! Lu kagak percaya? Kalo bo'ong gue cium lu dah!" Kyousuke berkata dengan santainya.

"OK—WAAT DEE?! GUE LU CIUM?! AMIT-AMIT DAH! MIKIR DONG, GI! KITA KAN GAK LEVEL~" Masaki kini ganti masang wajah garang.

"Gue kan cuma bercanda, Mas! Emang lu mau beneran yah?" Kyousuke melirik sekitar, mencari benda yang setidaknya bisa melindungi telinganya tercinta dari teriakan maut cetar membahana badai tsunami dari Masaki.

"MAU DARI HONGKONG?! MENDINGAN GUE DICIUM SAMA PAMAN HIROTO DAH!" Masaki benar-benar teriak dengan suara ultrasonik (sampai-sampai nama pamannya tercinta ikut disebutkan).

Kyousuke rasanya ingin terbang dilangit, terbakar oleh panasnya matahari. Berkeping-keping di atmosfer pun ia tak peduli.

"Lu kenape? Cembokur?" tanya Masaki tanpa (merasa) berdosa. Tanpa celah.

Kyousuke diam sejenak. Memikirkan serentetan kalimat yang membuat Masaki merasakan emosi dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ih, dasar lu ojicon."

Hening.

"Lu tadi bilang apa?"

Kretak.

Suara sesuatu yang berada di dalam diri Masaki yang teriris dua, setelah mencerna luncuran kalimat dari Kyousuke. Kerutan simpang empat muncul dengan indah di dahi mulus milik Masaki.

"Dari pade elu, onicon!"

Masaki, bukannya itu terlalu—

"Hah? Onion?"

_—nyentrik?_

Masaki mencak-mencak ga nyante.

"Argh! Pusing deh gue ngomong sama lu, Yos! Mendingan gue maen bego-begoan sama Paman Hiroto!" Ungkap Masaki demikian saking stressnya ia menghadapi makhluk berbuntut jin di hadapannya.

* * *

(Sementara itu, Hiroto di di ruang kerjanya sedang tersedak kopi.)

"K-kok, tiba-tiba jantungku jadi berdebar-debar gini, ya...?" Gumam pria tampan itu dalam hati dengan wajah masih belepotan air kopi.

* * *

Tsurualay dan Karialay malah sibuk saling meneriaki satu sama lain (sebetulnya sih, yang betul-betul cerewet dan nggak nyante itu Masaki; cuma biar kesannya lebih drama, jadi kita sabotase sedikit saja naskahnya, ya) dengan suara lantang yang melebihi siara ribut para ibu-ibu yang sedang memburu barang diskonan di toko-toko swalayan, hingga bel pun berbunyi dengan sado-nya.

Keduanya pun tiba-tiba jadi kompak untuk ber-kicep-ria bersama-sama.

"AH GAWAT UDAH MASUK KELAS NIH TERUS GIMANA JADINYA NASIB BARANG-BARANG KITA?!" teriak Masaki super panik ga pake ngecilin lengkingannya.

"YA UDAH DEH UMPETIN DI DALEM BAJU AJA, MAS!" Kyousuke berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai terengah-engah namun_ pitch control-_nya tetap tak "sedewa" Masaki. "DARURAT INI DARURATH...!" Tambah Kyousuke lagi menggunakan seluruh sisa tenanganya yang ada.

"Kalo gitu aku nitip barang-barangku di kamu, ya, Yos." Kata Masaki seenak dengkul, "Aku mau ke kelas dulu soalnya takut dimarahin sama sensei kalo aku sampai telat masuk; K'bye!"

Lalu Masaki pun menghilang bahkan sebelum Kyousuke selesai mengedipkan matanya.

"..Et dah, Mas. Cepet amat die ngilangnye..." tutur Kyousuke terpana akan keajaiban yang baru saja ia saksikan secara aktual barusan; melupakan bahwa sosok yang baru saja membuatnya takjub itu meninggalkan sebuah beban amanat yang sama sekali tak ringan untuk dipikul oleh kedua pundaknya, yakni: menyembunyikan sejumlah barang di bajunya.

Tanpa menghiraukan Kyousuke, Masaki berlari sendiri ke kelas. Dasar tidak setia kawan. Anak baik jangan meniru, ya. Tapi dia melupakan sesuatu.

Di sepanjang pelariannya, Masaki dapat merasakan anak-anak lain memandanginya. Kenapa? Karena dia seorang esper, saudara-saudara! ESPER!

Tak hanya merasa dipandangi, bahkan ada segerombolan siswi yang berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada Masaki.

_'Ada apa, sih?'_ batin Masaki. _'Kok pada ngeliatin gue?'_

Seketika itu, sebuah gagasan jahanam melintas di kepalanya. _'Apa karena gue ganteng, ya?'_ pikirnya narsis. Dia pun mengeluarkan cermin sambil senyum-senyum sok keren, padahal wajahnya malah jadi mirip Temon.

"Aku tahu, kok. Kalian pasti iri pada ketampan—_ANJIR MASKARA GUEEEEEEE!_" teriaknya menggegerkan satu sekolah.

Ya, Masaki lupa kalau maskaranya yang belepotan tadi belum dihapus.

"Kalong; ini semua gara-gara si Alaysuke barusan..." geram Masaki dalam hati lantas mengosongkan jadwal sehabis pulang sekolahnya untuk menuntut balas pada bocah berbuntut (yang naas nan malang) tersebut.

Masaki segera berlari cepat ke toilet (pria), berniat membersihkan wajahnya yang astaganagaseramnya. Tapi dia melupakan sesuatu (lagi).

Ia merogoh kantongnya kasar sambil menggumam tak jelas. Tapi dia tidak menemukan yang dicarinya.

"Pembersih wajah gue dimandosdos ya?" gumamnya, masih tetap merogoh kantongnya tanpa berperikekantongan.

Lalu, sebuah memori terlintas di kepalanya.

(_"YA UDAH DEH UMPETIN DALEM BAJU AJA, MAS!"_ ini Kyousuke yang ngomong.

_"DARURAT INI DARURATH...!"_ ini masih Kyousuke yang ngomong.

_"Kalo gitu aku nitip barang-barangku di kamu, ya, Yos."_ nah, ini baru Masaki yang ngomong.)

"TSURUALAY DI MANA LOOOOOO?!" teriak Masaki setelah teringat pada hal yang dilupakannya. Sayang saat ini Kyousuke sudah tak tampak batang buntutnya di toilet.

Ya. Masaki lupa kalau dia menitipkan semua barang 'terlarang'nya pada sahabat buntutnya.

Pikun, nih.

Sementara itu, bagaimana pun juga Masaki harus lekas-lekas membersihkan coreng moreng pada wajahnya dan kembali sebelum wali kelasnya tiba.

Terdesak, anak itu tak punya pilihan lain selain membersihkan wajahnya dengan asal saja. Yah, setidaknya dia sudah usaha.

Dibukanya keran pada wastafel yang terdapat dalam kamar mandi, lalu dikucurkannya air pada telapak tangannya yang nantinya akan Masaki gunakan untuk membasuh mukanya.

_Brush. Brush._

Masaki mencuci mukanya secara biadab sampai-sampai rambut dan wajahnya ikutan basah semua. Tapi, Masaki sih tenang-tenang saja. Dia kan rajin membawa _hair dryer_ setiap hari.

Seusai membuang banyak jatah air sekolah, Masaki mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, dan ketika ia memeriksa wajahnya...

"ASEMPRETBREKELEBADUTANCOL," Masaki mengumpat tak jelas. Ia benar-benar TAK INGAT sama sekali bahwa maskara yang tadi pagi ia pakai adalah maskara _aqua proof_.

Yup.

Dengan kata lain, wajahnya (yang menurut Masaki pribadi terlihat kece badai ini) ternodai oleh hitam legam dari MASKARA ANTI AIR.

"Ya elah... kekecebadaian gue..." keluh Masaki alay—dan narsis—sendirian. Pipi dan bagian matanya belepotan kena maskara anti air yang ia pakai.

"Gemana neh?" ujarnya krasak-krusuk seorang diri. Dengan tangannya yang masih basah, dia menghapus sisa-sisa belepotan di wajah—yang menurutnya sendiri—kece badai itu.

Masaki menggosok-gosok pipinya dengan kasar. Sampai merah-merah karena terlalu keras digosok, tapi bukannya terhapus, maskaranya malah tambah mengotori pipinya.

_"ANJREEET! TSURUALAY! DI MANA LO?"_

_"KAGAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK KALEE! NIH, GUE YANG KECE BADAI INI JUGA DENGER, KARIALAY!"_

Ups, ternyata ada orangnya.

Masaki nyengir alay, ke arah Kyousuke, teman alaynya yang sama alay dengan kealayannya. "Sori, Mas bro. Gue ga tau lu ada di situ... Ngomong-ngomong, mana barang-barang gue? Muka kece badai gue mau dibersihin nih..."

Sejenak, Kyousuke melongo. Melihat muka Masaki yang seperti itu, membuatnya—

_"WAHAHAHAHA! KARIALAY! LU APAIN MUKA LU?"_

—ketawa ngakak dengan alay. Khas Tsurualay sekali.

Secepat kilat, Masaki menyiram muka Kyousuke dengan air yang baru saja ditadahnya.

_BYUR._

"ANYRET! MASKARA GUEEEE! KARIALAY! GUE BUNUH LU!

Yah. Mereka memang teman sejawat soal alay, maskara, kacamata hitam dan kekecebadaian (?). Akan tetapi, jika di antara mereka ada yang mengusik salah satu dari keempat hal tersebut terhadap pihak yang lainnya, maka genderang peranglah yang akan bertabuh. Batas antara mana-kawan-dan-mana-lawan seolah kabur seketika jika salah satu dari keempat unsur tersebut diganggu gugat oleh siapa pun.

Akhirnya kondisi Kyousuke dan Masaki saat ini tak jauh berbeda; yakni sama-sama belepotan maskara dan basah.

Mereka kelihatan seperti_ the last jurig_ yang ada di game-game horror.

Masaki pusing sendiri. "MUKE GUEEEEEE...!" keluhnya sendu.

Akan tetapi, otaknya tiba-tiba teringat pada sesuatu.

"OH IYA YOS! KEBENERAN! MANA PEMBERSIH MUKA GUE?!" pekiknya nyaring dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"GUE TITIPIN DI KAKAK GUE, YOS," sahut Kyousuke tak kalah panik. Masaki siap meledak. Tidak peduli sudah bel atau belum, dia tidak bisa masuk ke kelas dengan wajah layaknya _villain_ kelas atas.

"Mau ke mana, Mas? Ntar kita telat masuk ke kelas, terus kita harus ke guru BK yang killer badai, loh," kata Kyousuke. Masaki cuek.

"Gue gak peduli. Pokoknya wajah kece badai gue harus balik dulu!" seru Masaki.

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak peduli?"

Deg! Dan dua sahabat alay kita menoleh kompak.

Aduh.

_'Mampus.'_

Ya. Itulah dia. Guru BK. Guru killer whose name shall not be spoken.

"Apa-apaan wajah kalian itu? Kalian pakai apa?" tanya si guru. Kyousuke dan Masaki hanya kompak menelan ludah.

"I...INI OLI, SENSEI..!" respon Kyousuke seketika, berusaha menjadi sang penyelamat.

Guru BK itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hah? Oli? Hmm...

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua punya bakat di bidang perbengkelan, ya?" Celetuk si Guru. Kyousuke dan Masaki masih menahan nafas mereka, hingga... "Baguslah kalau begitu. Kebetulan sekali..."

(Kemudian Masaki merasakan firasat buruknya benar-benar terjadi.)

* * *

Jadi, di sinilah mereka.

Berjongkok-jongkok di tempat parkir sekolah dilengkapi seperangkat peralatan bengkel dan otomotif.

Yupe.

Mereka lagi ngebengkel, cuy.

Akibat jawaban kibul badai dari Kyousuke barusan, kedua bocah itu pun berakhir sebagai tukang bengkel cabutan.

_"Cendol,"_ rutuk Masaki terus menerus mengumpat. _"Oncom, tauco, combro..."_

"Udah, Mas. Tenang Mas tenang..." sebagai kawan sejawat yang baik, Kyousuke mencoba untuk menenangkan Masaki yang sedang digelut percik api emosi tersebut.

Masaki membanting kunci inggris yang ada di tangannya.

"INI SEMUA SALAH LU YOS...!" pekik Masaki frustasi. "Coba aja tadi lu bilang ini cat atau tinta spidol atau abu gosok (?) atau areng... Pasti kita bakal dihukum sama hukuman lain yang lebih mending dari ini...!" lontar Masaki lantang berpendapat bahwa hukuman ngebengkel yang dijatuhkan pada mereka ini sangat-tidak-kece-badai-sekali.

"Paling ngga 'kan kita dapet tempat adem di parkiran sekolah," kata Kyousuke, berusaha mencari hikmah dibalik setiap kejadian yang ada.

"Lagian, banyak kok cewek yang demen cowok yang bisa ngabengkel," sambung si sobat buntut kita. "Lu tau, 'kan? Di sinetron-sinetron sering ada adegan mobil si cewek mogok di tengah jalan, terus si cowok dateng, ngebantuin si cewek, terus jatuh cinta deh."

"Yos, sayangnya gue ga demen nyinet," Masaki memutar bola mata. "Dan gue baru tau sekarang ternyata level tontonan lu tuh yang begituan," sahut Masaki, berusaha fokus pada rangkaian mesin di depannya.

"Wah, coba deh nonton sekali-sekali. Seru deh ceritanya! Apalagi yang dari Ind*nesia. Gue suka tuh yang namanya Asmir—"

Sebelum sahabat kuncup kita sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah jadi korban kunci Inggris milik seorang oknum Masaki yang mendadak cosu jadi W*nry R*ckbell dari fandom sebelah.

"Yos, sealay-alaynya gue, gue... Ah, sudahlah!"

"Udahlah apa?" tiba-tiba aja si Kyousuke nyaut karena ingin kepo. Siapa tau, tadinya Masaki mau bilang kaya gini:

_"Yos, sealay-alaynya gue, gue masih kalah kece sama elo, lagi...!"_

Sekonyong-konyong, Masaki yang tadinya sedang fokus kembali ngebengkel dapat merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang hangat milik Kyousuke, menemplok di pundaknya.

"Udahlah, Mas. Kalau lu mau bilang gue ini keren, bilang aja. Enggak usah ditahan-tahan."

Seketika mulut Masaki terbuka lebar. "Ha?!"

Sumringah di wajah Kyousuke semakin melebar.

Ekspektasi Kyousuke adalah: _'Tuh kan, si Masaki pasti kaget karena gue bisa tau isi kepala dia, ha...!'_

Sementara itu, realitanya adalah:_ '...Ini si Kyousuke ga sengaja nelen bensin atau apaan, sih..? Ah, jangan-jangan ini efek samping dari kelamaan jongkok, lagi...'_ batin Masaki nyotoy.

Masaki pun berinisiatif untuk menyudahi segala kerancuan tersebut sebelum Kyousuke bertambah mabok dan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang tidak hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri tetapi juga dirinya (sebagai sohib sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di kamar mandi sekolah waktu mereka sama-sama mau benerin maskara mereka yang nyaris pudar).

Dengan mantap, Masaki...

.

.

Menghajar kepala Kyousuke dengan kunci Inggris. Lagi.

_Poor Kyousuke._ Mari kita berdoa agar kepalanya tidak jadi tambah rusak.

Mendapati dirinya dicium (dengan kunci Inggris) oleh Masaki, sontak Kyousuke tumbang seketika.

Anak itu sempat mengalami kejang sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan kesadaran (?) yang terakhirnya. Setelah itu, tubuh Kyousuke diam, kaku, tak bergeming seinchi pun.

Masaki yang semua hanya berniat menampol sohibnya itu, otomatis terperanjat kaget. Terkejut setengah hidup.

"..Yos?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Eh, Yos. Becanda lo ga lucu tau..?!"

Masaki mulai ketawa aneh.

"Yos... BANGUN YOS...!"

Masaki mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyousuke sekuat tenaga. Namun sayang, hal itu sama sekali tak merubah keadaan. Kyousuke masih diam dan tak bergeming.

"...Yos.."

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

"...Yos...? lu beneran mati?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"..Kalo lo beneran mati, kacamata item lo boleh buat gue, kan?"

"Enak aja, gue cuma pingsan kok," sahut Kyousuke, masih dalam mode tidak sadar.

"Oh," gumam Masaki nggak penting. "Berarti gue harus bawa lu ke UKS dong?" tanyanya retoris. Sekarang masalahnya satu.

.

.

Bagaimana cara sahabat boncel kita ini membawa sahabat buntut kita yang diduga penderita gigantisme ini ke UKS?

* * *

(BERSAMBUNG)

* * *

**P3ngUmuM4n:  
**_*maaf ini contoh alay yang tidak perlu dan tidak baik untuk ditiru*_

Halo! Saya Kuroka, dengan seenak jidat seperti biasanya ngepublish fic ini tanpa bilang-bilang ke semua author yang terlibat dalam penulisan fic ini. #digamvar

Eng, jadi..karena fic ini nyaris usang berdebu dan gak beres-beres sejak 26 Januari kemaren; akhirnya saya putuskan (secara sepihak) untuk ngepublish dulu aja fic ini seadanya. Yah; siapa tahu aja setelah dipublish dan dibaca, ada author yang tadinya webe tiba-tiba aja jadi ada ide buat nerusin fic ini. #PLAK

Chapter pertama fic ini emang pakai metode sedikit-sedikit collab seperti dua fic collab terakhir yang udah dipublish sebelumnya; cuma karena saya pribadi sudah mulai agak bosan (meski sebetulnya masih tetep seru juga sih) sama cara ini, jadi metode collab buat fic ini mau saya ubah _sedikit_: yakni dengan cara yang sama/menyerupai collab tag game; di mana setiap chapternya ditulis oleh author yang berbeda-beda. Hanya saja, kasus _"tag"_ tidak akan saya implementasikan di sini, melainkan siapapun author yang bersedia melanjutkan chapter berikutnya bebas untuk menuliskan kelanjutan cerita ini, sesuai dengan imajinasi dan kreasi masing-masing. Tinggal bilang/lapor aja via review/PM, dan sisanya akan diumumkan di FB biar informasinya transparan. #eah

Syarat utama project ini adalah: Genre wajib humor, tidak mengandung SARA, serta tidak mengandung segala sesuatu yang berbau R18 atau menjurus ke sana. Dan sebisa mungkin fic ini dibuat netral dari berbagai hints yaoi, karena, kebanyakan makan yaoi itu enggak sehat buat mental kita. #prek

Okelah, segini dulu aja mungkin yang ingin saya sampaikan. Kalau ada uneg-uneg terpendam atau mau protes sesuatu ke saya, silahkan PM saya (24 jam terbuka, kok! xD).


End file.
